


Digging in the dirt

by philippine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippine/pseuds/philippine
Summary: A short one-shot about Kara and Lena's road trip to Midvale, where they went to officially introduce Lena as Kara's girlfriend to Eliza.





	Digging in the dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you TrueMaverick for the review.

Why was she here? In this car, driving on an unknown road? How could have she let Kara convinced her? They drove to Midvale to meet the blonde's mother. They had been dating for five months now and Kara had decided it was the right time for them to become official. To say that Lena was stressed at the prospect of meeting Kara's adoptive mother was an understatement. She had spent countless hours getting ready for this trip, not knowing what to wear for their three days there or what to offer Eliza.

Here she was with both hands tightly gripped to the steering wheel, so much so that her knuckles had turned white. She wondered if her sports car was the right choice of car for this trip? Should have she rented a less expensive car? She didn't want to make the wrong impression on her soon to be mother-in-law if everything turned out as she planned. Her mind was whirling with thoughts of everything that could go wrong.

  
Kara looked at her with her bright smile, she was radiant as usual, but she seemed even happier at the idea of officially introducing Lena as her girlfriend and Lena was unable to deny anything to her.

  
"Everything is going to be fine, don't stress love" She joyfully said to Lena, and Lena couldn't answer but just gritted her teeth, "I know a way to alleviate your stress if you want" Kara added with a wicked smile and Lena looked at her briefly with a questioning look before locking her eyes back on the road.

  
Kara ran her right hand along Lena's right thigh from her knee to the hem of her skirt. The blonde rested her head on the brunette shoulder and watched the road innocently. Lena questioned her choice of wearing a skirt for a road trip, pants would have restrained Kara movements and saved her from the embarrassment of what would certainly happen. Who would have thought that shy Kara could be so bold? The hand travelled up under her skirt, on her inner thigh, until it reached her already soaked underwear. The thought of what Kara was up to was enough to turn her on. Then her panties were put aside and a finger ran along the length of her folds. Lena bit her lips and tried to focus on the road instead of the feeling of Kara's ministrations. The finger grazed her clit making her inhale sharply.

  
"Kara" Lena reprimanded.

  
"What? Don't you like it?" Kara faked innocence.

  
"I'm driving... Or ... At least... I ... am trying to" Lena panted, Kara had accelerated her circling around the brunette's clit, making it difficult for her to talk. The blonde was now kissing her neck, biting it lightly and smoothing it with her tongue. The brunette moaned, tightening her grip on the wheel, she wanted to play along, hold back her release as long as she could, but after a week of stress, her body craved for it. She could feel her legs beginning to shake against her will and her hips moved forward on their own accord to give Kara room. She could feel the blonde's smirked on her neck, proud of herself. Kara took advantage of her arched back to slide her free arm around Lena's midsection and caressed her way to Lena's breast through her blouse. The brunette's traitorous body arched even more, chasing Kara’s touch and pushing her breast into her hand. Lena closed her eyes a few seconds, biting her lips to prevent any noise from coming out, she didn't want to reward Kara's stunt, but it was exactly what she needed, and she danced on the thin line between frustrating Kara but not pushing her to stop her ministrations.  
  
“I want to hear you” the blonde whined, she had moved away from Lena’s neck and pouted, before focusing back on the neck offered to her. Lena wasn’t able to focus on the road anymore, she looked for the first dirt track she could find on the side of the road and stopped there, just far enough to have some privacy. She silently killed the engine and Kara looked at her questioningly. Lena got out of the car, circled it and opened the passenger door. She moved Kara’s seat without a word and when she had made enough room, she straddled the blonde lifting up her skirt, Kara instinctively brought one hand to her hips and accompanied the movement of them on her tights, she inclined her seat and pulled Lena with her in a heated kiss, they both moaned in the other's mouth. Lena rested her hands on Kara’s covered breasts and began to massage them, she met Kara’s hip thrusts with her own. She was already so close after Kara’s actions, she could feel her sensitive clit throbbing and wanted to be touch by the blonde.

  
“Kara, fuck me, please” she pleaded against her lips, quickening the pace of her grinding on Kara’s lap, making the blonde groan. She slid her hand back under Lena panties and closed her eyes.  
“Rao, you are so wet for me” she whispered in their kiss. She entered two fingers into Lena’s soaking wet cunt and waited for Lena to get used to the addition. The brunette bit her lips and straightened as much as she could in her car -next time she would buy an SUV. She began to fuck herself on Kara’s hand, one hand on the roof of the car, the other on Kara’s shoulder. She moved her hips back and forth, letting her body finally have what it craved, she finally released her lips from her teeth and screamed.

  
“God… Yes… fuck me…”

  
Kara began to scissoring her fingers and added a third one. The vision of Lena fucking herself on top of her in the car, added to the thrill of the idea they could get caught aroused Kara more than she would have thought, she was getting wetter, she moved her hand which rested on Lena’s hip and slid it into her own pants, toying with her clit.

  
“Lena … I’m… I’m so close” Kara whimpered, Lena quickened her rhythm even more, she loved seeing the blonde take care of herself, the brunette travelled her hand down from the blonde’s shoulder to her covered breast and pinched her nipple through the fabric making Kara come, the sight of her girlfriend shaking under her with her head thrown back and her mouth opened in a silent scream was enough to make her come as well. She rode her orgasm on Kara’s hand and finally fell boneless on top of the blonde. They didn’t move, waiting to get their breath back. Lena nuzzled in Kara’s neck and kissed her lazily, the blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and held her close. When they could move, Kara removed her hands and Lena straightened up on top of Kara. She pulled down her skirt and tried uselessly unwrinkled it.

  
“Rao… that was…” Kara began breathlessly “that was so hot”. Lena looked at her, she bit her lips and nodded. Then she put her hands on Kara’s shoulders and kissed her lovingly.  
“Thank you,” Lena said, her voice a little hoarse from her screams, Kara looked at her questioningly and the brunette continued “thank you for alleviating my stress” she winked playfully and left the car.

  
The rest of the road trip was eventless, Kara sang along to the radio making silly faces and Lena laughed with her.

  
When Lena finally parked her car in front of the Danvers’ house, Alex was waiting for them on the porch, she walked toward them to help with their bags.

  
“How was the road? Not too long?” She asked after she had hugged both of them. Kara blushed and ducked her head in an attempt to mask it, Lena cleared her throat.

  
“It was fine” she answered simply, Kara turned her head to face Lena so quickly that any human would have had whiplash.

  
“Fine...just fine?” She asked Lena disappointedly, the brunette kissed her cheek and followed Alex who had begun to move toward the house, shaking her head and muttering under her breath “Unbelievable”. Kara trotted after them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave comments.


End file.
